


what are we?

by hypeQueen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), lovelytheband (Band)
Genre: M/M, insecure, supportive Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypeQueen/pseuds/hypeQueen
Summary: Ashton's unraveling. Calum's there for him.a short little fic of calum hood being a relationship guru.





	what are we?

he sat on his black furry swivel chair that he had dragged into his kitchen earlier in the morning. a notepad lied discarded on the tile near the door and another notebook was strewn open with chicken scratch covering the page. ashton sat on his chair with his head on the counter next to his acoustic when calum walked in.  
"um, wow." calum nodded taking in the scene in front of him. the unraveling ashton looking up at calum's hoodie and joggers holding his laptop to write with. they were supposed to work together and experiment with a few things they already made but ashton was unraveling for reasons unknown to calum.  
"calum my life's in shambles"  
"okay, that's alright. do you wanna, maybe, tell me why exactly your life is in shambles?"  
"mitchy freaking collins" calum nodded his head. he was fairly sure it'd be about the man. mitchy and ashton had been getting really close and based on luke's reports on them making out and disappearing after being out for hours in the evening calum's not too surprised.  
"how do i ask mitchy what we are?"  
"shoot your shot?"  
"but i don't wanna mess up what we have,"  
"then don't." calum's fingers tapped away at ashton's counter  
"don't ask or don't mess it up?" ashton snorted  
"ask, ashton. the only way either of you are gonna be happy is if you both know what you want"  
"damn, when did you become the relationship guru?"  
"born this way baby." calum smiles cheekily.

**Author's Note:**

> written in the backseat of a car while in the parking lots of Jollibees.


End file.
